


Can We be Marry Me?

by Chibifukurou



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: In a world where the time button was never created, Fry still manages a romantic proposal, with a little help from his and Leela's friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltwaterWine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterWine/gifts).



Seeing Leela fly off the hexadeckapus and though the moon dome had changed everything, sort of. Fry loved her, had loved her for almost thirteen years, it was just, you know, things were complicated.

He'd never been the marrying type. Yoi know the type of person who made plans and stuck with them. Or even owned more than one pair of pants.

Leela, she was just so awesome, how could a guy like him ever be good enough for her? 

What if proposing, changed things. They were great how they were. They'd been together for almost a whole year now.

Maybe that was why everything had felt so weird lately. Like something had finally settled and he and Leela were going to spend the whole rest of their lives together. It was almost like he'd had another Nibblr dream, like the one where he finally got a chance to tell his mom, goodbye.

But that didn't make any sense.  Besides the disastrous trip to Luna Park nothing else had happened recently. They hadn't even had any fun deliveries.

It had all seemed so simple when he was telling Bender about his plan the night after Luna Park. He wanted to propose to Leela, he did, but how to do it?

If he had all the money in the world, he'd get her a huge ring, put it in one of Elzar's giant clams, and they 'd watch the sunset together from the top of the Vampire State building.

He doesn't have money. After a day of trying to plan out some way to propose that was good enough for a swell girl like Leela, while still costing less than the six dollars he had stuffed in his shoes where Bender couldn't get to it. He finally gives up and goes to the smartest person he knows, besides Leela.

He knocks on the door that connects his closet to Bender's apartment,"Hey Bender, can I come in?"

Bender groaned, but didn't try to bar the door. "What is it this time, meatbag?"

"Do you know how to do a romantic proposal?" Fry asked, ignoring the way that Bender turned away.

"Do I look like the kind of robot, who does romantic proposals?" Bender made a buzzing sound to underscore just how ridiculous he found that idea.

Fry slumped and shuffled back towards the door to his closet. "I guess not."

 "Did I say I wasn't going to help?" Bender added just as Fry was about to close the door.

"Really!" Fry practically jumped back through the door. "You're the best, Bender!"

"Whatever, go to bed already." Bender said, turning away from Fry.

*

When Fry woke up the next morning, Bender and Amy were muttering to each other beside his bed.

"Bender!" Fry yelped, clutching the sheets and using them to cover his naked chest.

Bender snorted, "You don't have anything we haven't seen before."

"Really Fry, We used to have sex and everything," Amy added.

"I can't find anything to make for breakfast," Kiff called from the other side of the closet. "All they have is beer and stale cereal."

"Bender! Did you invite everybody from Planet Express?" Fry stuttered, climbing out of the bed and making for the bathroom, sheet still clutched in front of him.

"No, silly. He just asked me to help you figure out a romantic way to propose to Leela."

Bender cupped a hand around his mouth grate and whispered loud enough for the entire room to hear "Really, I figured that she had the money to pay for whatever you needed by way of romancing supplies."

Amy just rolled her eyes. "And I called Kiffy, because he's the best at being all romantic and everything. Did I show you the watch he got me?"

Now it was Fry's turn to roll his eyes. Bender always found a way to complicate things. "Fine, let me get dressed."

*

Kiff had somehow found a couple of frozen breakfast burritos and some coffee by the time Fry was dressed and got out of the bathroom.

He'd also set up an easel with a detailed chart showing pictures of various jungle locals and dresses, as well as lots of food. He was using a laser pointer to frantically point at different parts of the board and talking animatedly, seeming unaware of the way Amy and Bender were stifling chuckles at his antics.

Fry ignored their antics and grabbed a burrito. "Is that the plan for the proposal?"

Kiff stuttered to a stop. "Proposal? I thought we were planning your wedding? You haven't proposed yet? Amy and I have been Fon-Fon-Ru for years."

Fry tugged nervously at his collar. "Well you know, um, it’s um-"

"Basically, he's a chicken." Bender began quietly clucking.

"Look, when I asked you for help with this proposal, this wasn't what I had in mind, Bender."

Amy crooked an eye at him. "You actually expected Bender to be helpful?"

Even Kiff wasn't polite enough to keep the disbelief off his face.

" I just need some help here. You don't have to judge."

"Did you just try talking to Leela?" Amy asked.

"I can't ask Leela, what if she thinks I'm an idiot?"

All three of them started laughing.

*

He loses the six dollars the next day. Maybe Bender is right and he is a chicken.

So of course Leela invites him to Elzar's. 

"Fry, thank you so much for coming out on this date with me." Leela said.

Fry fidgeted with his fork and tried not to look too guilty about the fact that he had been planning to invite Leela out to Elzar's himself, once he got the money together. "Of course, Leela. You know I'd never miss a chance to be with you."

Leela reached across the table and took the fork from him and threaded their fingers together. "I was honestly surprised when Bender and Amy gave me the coupon for Elzar's. I figured they'd give it to you. You don't know what's going on do you?"

"Um-" Fry's eyes snapped up. "Bender set this up?"

"He didn't tell you?" He has been acting so odd the last couple days. I hope he hasn't gotten another virus. You haven't noticed anything odd have you?"

"Not really!" Fry tried to figure out a way to change the subject.

Thankfully, Elzar interrupted, carrying out clam that was only a little bigger than Fry's hand.

"Fry?" Leela's eyes were rooted to the clam.

Fry was staring at it as well. He definitely hadn't arranged for a marriage clam. When she opened it, the ring Bender was supposed to be keeping safe for him was inside. The diamond wasn't as big as the one Fry had imagined for her,but but Leela's face still lit up, tears welling in her eyes.

"Um, Leela." Fry paused to take a deep breath, "I've been trying to figure out a good way to ask you this but, the next time you almost die, I want it to be as my wife, will you marry me?"

He didn't dare look up at her, in case she decided she didn't want to say yes. In his fantasy he'd leave her here to think about the proposal, and run away so he'd never have to hear her say no.

Only she wasn't saying no. Leela's hands cupped his cheeks so that their eyes could meet "That sound amazing, Fry. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cheering erupted form the table just around the corner and when Fry turned, the planet express staff was all watching them, Zoidberg and Amy dabbing at their eyes with napkins. While Bender was accepting money off of Hermes and the Professor. Probably bet on whether or not she'd say yes, the rat bastard.

Then Leela was pulling him across the table so they could share a kiss and nothing else mattered. It was like the whole world just went away. Fry couldn't help but think that this would be the perfect moment for them to live in for all eternity.

*

The wedding was amazing. Even better than the time that they'd gotten married in the middle of that time skip. 


End file.
